Something Nice
by Imterriblebutwth
Summary: Carol gives Daryl a list of clothes to pick up for her while out on a run. DarylxCarol smut because why not? K rating for this now but will be T-M when the second part hits #spoilermuch


So re-watching TWD first couple seasons my love for DarylxCarol re-ignited with a passion and I just had to do something. I've been reading soooooo many fics of them as well, damn this pairing will be the death of me.

So based in the prison, couple months after they settle in, before anything goes down to keep it sweet, slightly off plot because I want them to be settling in more like they did after woodbury. Oneshot in 2 parts because I haven't finished it yet but wanted to see how the first half does, if people like it? please R&R~!

 _0000000000000000000_

 _He had noticed it a while ago; her hand lingered a little longer on him each time. First it would be his back or shoulder and then she had come to hold onto his bare arm whenever she could. He didn't mind at first, but he got a twisting feeling in his stomach each time she did, especially when he caught her eyes lingering on his body as she bit her lip._

It had been about a month and a half nearly two since they had settled in the prison, they started to make it a little more homely, hanging sheets over the cell doors for some privacy, decorating their rooms with miscellaneous items to make it their own. Daryl had reluctantly decided to take up a cell, even though he didn't want to at first and would rather the perch atop the stairs. He was in the way there and noticed all too quick when in the night he was stumbled over a couple times by people going to the bathroom. He choose the one next to Carol's deciding she would be one of the quieter people to room next too and he was right, she was a sound sleeper, not so much as a peep came from the woman as she slept.

Carol and he had become close and the woman wasn't scared to sass him or joke with him, the others would as well, but she was the most confident. They even flirted childishly every now and again, but there was no more too it. Daryl was happy with that, the hunter wasn't great with dealing with women or affection and physically showed his awkwardness when he was shown any kind of care. Though he did have a fondness for Carol and her company, the man let their relationship stay as it was.

He had been sitting at the table rubbing wax on parts of his crossbow when she sauntered over

"Here pookie" Carol teased setting a cup down beside his work and gently placing a hand in the centre of his back as she took the seat on his right. He side glanced at her, his back tensing a little at the sudden contact, but her hand was quickly gone and resting on the table with her other as she leaned forward to watch him.

"What?" Daryl grunted continuing to fiddle with the rail of the crossbow making sure it was properly lubed, he glanced again catching her eyes staring towards his hands intently. The short haired woman bit her lip subtlety, but enough for him to notice, her eyes drew up to meet his.

"You going on a run today?" She smiled sweetly, her lips dry and cracked as they stretched. Her tongue rolled out and swept over them briefly wetting them lightly. Daryl turned his head away and looked to the table eyeing the gear that was laid atop it

"Yeah, what's it to ya'?" He half smiled, reaching for the oil that sat to his left on the table, the woman beside him shuffled and he felt she got slightly closer. The hunter didn't look at her, he simply cleared his throat a little as he carried working away

"Could you get me some things?" Her hand nonchalantly resting on his forearm to gain his attention, she felt the muscle contract as he finally faced her, with a look of question. Her fingers had finally trailed off of his arm and back onto the table, but they left a line of goose bumps in their wake

"Why not Maggie or Glenn, they're the list people" He scoffed lightly as Carol smiled and shook her head

"Well, I thought I'd give you something to do as well." Carol's short grey hair tussling slightly as she chuckled and the lines around her mouth deepening as she grinned at the man next to her, her laugh always lightened his mood. Daryl found his lips pursing into a small smile as well

"What then?" he sighed placing his bow down and leaning back in his seat to eye the woman.

"Just some stuff" her eyelashes fluttered at him, as she whipped out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to him a glint in her eyes. Daryl looked bemused as he wiped his hands on the front of his shirt before taking the paper. He unfolded it and squinted at the list

"Nice tops, pants, bras and…panties?" his voice cracked at the more embarrassing underwear request and the hunter cleared his throat several times while scratching his head. His face reddened a little as he leaned towards her, placing his hand to his mouth to try to disguise his awkwardness

"Um, ya joking right?" Eyebrows rising upwards as he rubbed a his chin, his blue eyes flicking over the sizes that were written next to the items. He fiddled with the paper and began to fold it back

"Maggie shoul-" She cut him short as he was about to protest, pushing his hand back as he tried to return her list

"No you get it, if you're going to a big shop might as well get some new clothes out of it. Plus my current underwear is less than desirable" Carol looked down at herself looking a little bashful and the man next to her noticed her top was open a little lower than usual. Daryl coughed loudly and rose from his seat quickly shoving the paper into his pocket, he started to pack his tools away and grab for his crossbow

"Alright, whatever" he grunted and Carol beamed standing from her seat, her hand once again resting on his arm and he stopped momentarily at her touch, he shifted from foot to foot looking eager to get away.

"Thanks" Carol's creases around her eyes seemed to add to her radiance; Daryl turned away and marched out waving his hand at the woman, still confused as to why she would want him of all people to get her this stuff.

"Gotta' start packing the gear" He shouted back to her as he exited the cell block, Carol stood there arms folded across her chest. She was more than pleased that the redneck agreed to get her things and he would be more than pleased if he got her the things, her lips curled into a smirk.

They had rode for about thirty miles coming to a stop in front of a medium sized store off the main highway, so there was less chance it had been ransacked and they hope to find some useful things. It was one of those places that sold pretty much everything, it was a one stop shop for passers-by. It was a rundown looking place and probably didn't look much better before the turn, it had big glass windows that were littered with posters and advertisements- more than likely this was how they made their money- they had pulled up in the parking bays outside the shop, facing them outwards for a quick getaway is needs be.

Glenn hopped out of the SUV followed by Maggie and Oscar; Daryl dismounted his bike a few feet away and kicked out the stand. The Asian approached him with his gun and backpack at hand, Maggie and Oscar also tooled up staying close to the vehicle while surveying the area.

"Right you two hold back. Glenn with me" Daryl ordered as he grabbed his crossbow from the front of the bike. Glenn nodded to Maggie and the farm girl smiled at him assuring she would be fine. The two men walked up to the store front cautiously and peered through the dusty windows, it looked deserted enough. Daryl banged on the window startling Glenn who quickly backed up and readied his gun, he looked at the other

"What was that for?" Glenn questioned, but soon got his answer as a walker slammed up against the window, grinding its teeth on the glass hungrily

"Brings 'em to us" Daryl said gruffly as he started for the door, Glenn hurried behind him gun ready as the man grabbed the door and pulled it open. A few walkers staggered out and they quickly took care of them, Daryl smacked Glenn's back lightly and nodded his approval at the young man's improving gun skills. He smiled sheepishly as they entered the store, stooping into a crouched position and quickly sweeping the store for any stragglers that they didn't entices the first time. All clear. Glenn jogged up to the door and squinted over to the SUV, waving his hand for the all clear. Maggie and Oscar looked at each other then made their way to the store bringing more bags with them, once inside they joined the other two. Oscar handed Daryl a bag and he took it, throwing it over his shoulder.

The store was deeper than it looked on the outside and it looked pretty much untouched apart from most of the food aisles at the front being partially empty, they assumed people stopped grabbed what they could and got back out without clearing the walkers inside. Though, from the blood on the floor though it looked like some weren't quite quick enough in the grab and dash.

"Right you got your lists meet back here when you've got everything" the farm girl said looking round their small group, all giving a nod back before they dispersed into different areas of the store.

Daryl went straight to the clothing aisle towards the back; he shuffled about looking around to see where the others were before he headed to the women's section. Once there he eyed the clothing, pulling the small paper and a torch from his pocket he furrowed his brow in concentration. Sighing heavily and scratched his greasy hair. Why did she want HIM of all people to get her this stuff? Edging closer to some clothes that looked particularly "nice" he rummaged through the rail to look for the correct size, pulling the top out he looked at it. It was a blue off the shoulder frilly thing he couldn't quite understand, but assume this was what she would like for the hot Georgian summer days. He imagined her wearing it, having her delicate shoulders out and basking in the sunlight. Just then he heard a sharp chuckle behind him, snapping him from his wandering thoughts

"It's definitely your colour" Glenn snorted, he had snuck up behind the man while he was busy thinking. Daryl turned his head sharply and glared at the boy who quickly shuffled away looking rather scared, he hadn't even had to say anything to the boy. If the jest was aimed at someone else Daryl would have happily laughed along and commended the boy, but he wasn't amused he was found lingering in the women's section holding some frilly clothing that looked all to out of place in his grubby hands.

Daryl continued to rip the top from the hanger and shove it into the bag, he grabbed a few other tops and pants, a dark pink button up, some vest and an array of jeans to combat trousers. He looked at the list and grunted to himself as he headed to the underwear section, most panties were in packs of five or so; he quickly grabbed them and stuffed them into the bag. Daryl felt sheepish having to eye the bras closely, making sure to get the right size, his eyes were everywhere making sure Glenn or one of the others didn't pop up at this moment. As he was about to leave he noticed a set of underwear on display they were pretty and lacy, he felt nervous grabbing them and putting them into the bag, but he remembered the list did say _nice_ and he thought these were rather nice as far as underwear went. He decided against it thinking Carol would prefer more practical looking garments, but before he could put them back he spotted Maggie heading over from the corner of his eye, Daryl darted from the women's section and quickly grabbed some men's clothes to shove on top of the items in his bag.

They met back at the front of the store, Oscar stood looking the most pleased

"Everyone got everything" Maggie chirped adjusting the strap over her shoulder

"Yep an Axel's gonna' trip when he sees the clothes, it'll be nice to get outta' these overalls. Look like people again" He hummed as they all made their way out of the front entrance

"Yeah must suck to have to wear them all the time" Glenn added throwing his bag over his shoulder to better hold his shotgun with both hands

"You can't believe to understand my man" Oscar laughed lightly as they came up to the back of the SUV, tossed in their bags and headed for the doors. Daryl mounted his bike, opting to keep his bag to himself. He nodded to the SUV as he passed it and they headed back to the prison.

On their return Axel and Carl opened up the gate letting them drive straight through and further into the court yard. Beth waved at them as they unloaded the SUV and brought over little Judith to inspect the goods

"Did you get some more baby clothes and toys" the blonde girl smiled as she eyed the bountiful hall they had

"Yep, got some cute stuff for the little miss" Maggie cooed as she stroked the baby in her sisters arms

"Got a lot of good stuff" Oscar sang swinging a bag across his body, he made his way to the door to enter the prison and unpack his good into his cell.

Daryl in the meantime had already skulked off back inside to find Carol, he found her in their makeshift kitchen preparing some food for lunch. He hips swayed side to side as she hummed away at work. The man leaned against the wall behind her and cleared his throat loudly, startling her so much she almost cut her finger. Carol whipped around with pursed lips and a glare in her eyes, but she couldn't help a small smile when she saw it was Daryl

"Got my stuff?" Her question was more rhetorical as she knew he wouldn't be there is he didn't have it, she put a hand on her hip and placed the knife back onto the table she was working at. The taller man came closer to her, removing the bag from his back and shoving it towards her

"Don'ask me again…was embarrassin'" Daryl turned his head to the side a scowl on his face as he waited for her to take the bag. Carol caressed his hand lightly as she took the bag from him and he jerked his hand away, fumbling with the edging of his leather vest

"Thank you" she almost purred at him, placing the bag over her own shoulder

"Whatever" the man grumbled back before making a hasty retreat from the woman who was making him increasingly uncomfortable with her stare. Her eyes were practically piercing his form and he couldn't bare it, it made him feel queasy and he didn't know how to take it.

0000000000000

Well that's the end of the first part, part 2 will be up soon! It's nearly done, thank you for reading and those who have reviewed ;3; I am super happy you guys like it so far I hope I don't disappoint. Feel free review some more, let me know if it's too OOC or whatever I enjoy the feedback :D

Thank you again lovelies~~


End file.
